


Мышь всегда возвращается

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Court of Owls, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Чего боится Демиан?





	Мышь всегда возвращается

**Author's Note:**

> Ребут, по мотивам Братства Сов.

Брюс всегда был строг, временами даже безжалостен. В первую очередь к самому себе, во вторую - к тому, кто был к нему ближе всего - крохотной малиновке, взятой под опеку пугающей летучей мышью. В этот раз - к пятой по счету.  
Дик прекрасно помнил те дни, когда он в ярком костюме кружил по городу, помогая знаменитому Бетмену. Выполняя роль предохранителя для пистолета.   
Еще тогда Уэйн не подпускал никого слишком близко к себе, не показывал собственных чувств. Но часто к осиротевшему мальчику он бывал добр. Сейчас Грейсон понимает, как забавно смотрелись попытки мыши помочь ему в душевном плане. С огромным трудом Брюс заставлял себя произносить те ласковые слова, которые нормальные отцы говорили своим детям каждый день. Наверное, ему повезло, что выпавшему из разоренного гнезда птенцу хватало и этого. Это дало ему возможность учиться постоянно заботиться о ком-то, и, более того, быть искренне любим кем-то в ответ.  
Иногда размышляя во время ночных засад обо всем подряд, Дик начинал задумываться о том, что не Уэйн помогал мальчикам, Робины всегда спасали Бетмена. Не давали пересечь черту: не давали стать убийцей, не давали сойти с ума. Заставляли вспоминать, что летучая мышь была человеком.  
Дик научил Брюса быть живым, жаль, что после его ухода и смерти Джейсона тот об этом забыл. Тим как-то смог работать с расчетливой машиной, отдававшей лишь приказы, но не подпускавшей к себе и на метр. Четвертому Робину было с этим тяжелей, но хуже всех пришлось последнему, которому и без того не повезло в детстве с откровенно паршивой матерью...  
А теперь еще и встретившему вместо отца очередного наставника-солдафона, которму для полноты образа не хватало только погонов на плечах.  
Альфред это понимал, Дик это понимал, Барбара и Стефани это понимали, даже Тим с Джйсоном, как бы не отрицали. Только до Брюса это доходило как до очень тугодумного жирафа.  
Жирафа, который умудрился дать себя похитить. 

Сейчас Дик и Демиан вновь работали вместе, как в старые добрые времена - трясли за грудки мелкую шушеру, чтобы добыть информацию.   
Дик наблюдал за поведением Демиана, все четче осознавая, сколько трудов с его стороны по социализации маленького демоненка было потеряно стараниями Брюса. Мальчик снова был нелюдим, и еще более агрессивен, хотя подобное и было тяжело представить. Было видно, что недоверие и бескомпромиссные приказы отца подточили птенца изнутри. Хотя, стоило признать, свою работу Робин знал, и выполнял просто отлично, даже умудряясь контролировать свои порывы перерезать подозреваемым глотки.  
Найтвинг всеми силами старался подобраться к мальчишке, и выяснить, что же такого у них с Брюсом приключилось, что Демиан огрызается даже на малейшие намеки об этом поговорить.  
Вероятнее всего, дело было связано со сломанными пальцами мальчишки. Дик пытался заговорить с ним на эту тему, но младший Уэйн, в этом плане весь в папочку, лишь огрызался на вопросы о собственных ранах.  
Дав себе краткий перерыв, малиновки расположились на крыше излюбленного здания с горгульями. Робин свесил ноги над энноэтажной пропастью под собой, слегка ими болтая, словно сейчас он не играл со смертью, а сидел на качели в парке. По какой-то причине, Найтвингу было тяжело представить маленького асассина в такой, казалось, банальной обстановке - беззаботно играющего на детской площадке. Наблюдая за ним сейчас, он заметил, как напряжена была его спина, как слегка подрагивали руки. Он был готов поклясться, что хотя он и не видел лица, мальчишка сейчас нервно кусал губу.  
Он аккуратно положил ладонь на его плечо. Демиан слегка вздрогнул, но, вопреки ожиданиям, плечо не отдернул.   
\- Что случилось? - Грейсон наконец нашел подходящий момент, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Альфред мог бы им гордиться.  
\- Что если он умер? - младший в мышином семействе произнес эти слова все так же не поворачивая головы.  
\- Не умрет, - Дик устало сел рядом, не убирая руки так, что вышло, будто он слегка приобнял малолетнего паршивца. Он понял, что терзало последнего Робина - то же, что рано или поздно накидывалось голодным зверем на всех остальных. Осознание смертности непобедимого наставника.  
\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка, - наверное, если бы Демиан был дворовым котом, то сейчас его шерсть встала бы дыбом, а так он лишь скинул с себя руку человека когда-то носившего его костюм.  
\- Зато я могу тебя понять, - просто ответил старший брат. Младший Уэйн неуверенно покачал головой.  
Повернув его лицо к себе, Найтвинг серьезно сказал:  
\- Какого-то совятника слишком мало, чтобы прибить этого неугомонного психопата. Поверь мне.  
Неожиданно улыбнувшись, Дик взъерошил брату волосы, заслужив полный негодования вопль протеста. Найтвинг с хохотом поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Демиан на это лишь цокнул языком в своей излюбленной манере.  
Они еще немного посидели так: на краю пропасти, думая о своем.  
Вдруг Дик почувствовал тяжесть на своей руке - почти не меняя выражения лица, мальчик прислонился к своему брату с таким видом, будто он здесь вообще не при чем, просто так получилось.  
\- О ведь точно вернется? - как-то по-детски неловко спросил Робин.  
\- Точно, - усмехнулся Найтвинг. - Весь Готем знает - Мышь всегда возвращается.

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для пользователя "Deorum".


End file.
